


A Tasty Treat

by Macgreer



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 2p alastor loves you very much, 2p alastor wants to make you feel good, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, This all started off in a discord sever as a scenario, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, and now it’s a thing, and you love him too, body worship???, love making, roleplay???, some slight overstimulation, you guys aren’t married but like to call each other husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macgreer/pseuds/Macgreer
Summary: You decided to cook for Alastor and he decides that he needs to repay you for what you’ve done for him.
Relationships: 2p Alastor/Reader, 2pAlastor/reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	A Tasty Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a scenario that turned into a story that I wrote on a discord server. I didn’t think people would like it as much as I thought they would so I made a complete story and tweaked a few things here and there and now you have this as the final product. This is my first smut and I’m not a writer so bare with me here.

After insisting on cooking for Alastor and kicking him out of the kitchen for attempting to steal a sausage slice from the pan you finally got dinner served and are now picking up the plates putting the in the sink and getting ready to wash them. “You’re so good to me, you cooked for me. Just like a little wife would. I’m going to be such a wonderful husband to you my dear. Allow me to reward you for being such a wonderful wife.” He spoke in a tone that almost made your heart burst. 

He walked over to you and pressed kisses on your cheek and slowly made his way to your neck before moving the fabric of your shirt to the side to kiss your right shoulder. You felt a shutter run down your spine as he continued to show his appreciation towards you. When he’s had enough of just pressing kisses on your shoulder he turns you around, lifts you up and places you on the kitchen counter. He admires how you look on the counter, it’s almost like you belong up there, a tasty little snack just for him. There’s a difference between fucking and making love and Alastor plans to make love to you. This is how he’ll reward you, after all materialistic things can only mean and last so long.  
He begins to unbutton your shirt admiring the skin that was slowly being reveled to him, giving your chest small kisses until he unbuttoned the shirt enough to expose your breasts to him. He took a deep breath as he continued to unbutton the last few buttons left. You shivered at how slow and gentle he was being. How he was taking his time to undress you and press butterfly kisses on your skin. He kisses every part of you body and cooes you that you’re too good for him and how he ever got to be with you in the first place until he gets to your thighs and begins to massage and gently run his fingers on the sides, sighing with content he slowly begins to pull the fabric of the skirt to expose those lovely legs to him. He tugs you closer to him and lifts your legs over his shoulder and starts kissing at your knee and making his way to your thighs. You shiver and let out a light whimper not used to the sensation of him kissing your legs. 

A content hum leaves him hearing the sound you just made, like music to his ears. He stops his advances to your thighs to rub his face against your knee, his hair tickling your skin, giving you goosebumps. He looks at you and you swear you could see hearts in his eyes as he started to speak “Such a wonderful little wife. Doing her best to keep her husband happy and content.” He hummed in thought while rubbing his left hand over your left thigh. While he rested his cheek on your right knee. The look the gave you- if the look he’s been giving you the entire time we’re a food, it would be pure honey.  
You looked away flustered, yes this sweet blueberry made you flustered and shy away from him. Usually it was the other way around. “Lift your hips up for me, darling. I need to take your undergarments off to give you your reward.” He said as his thumb brushes over your clit. You do as you’re told and shyly raise your hips so he can pull your panties off. You shiver now on full display in front of him. “You look so beautiful like this, dear.” He muttered as he placed his head between your legs, feeling his breath on your pussy. You let out a loud squeal as you felt him press a kiss on your clit and giving your pussy a nice slow lick from your entrance all the way to your clit, causing you to let out a shaky moan. 

You balled your hand into a fist and bit on your knuckles in an attempt to stop or quiet down your squeals and soft moaning. While all this is happening he’s been looking at your face and the way your body reacts to his touches. He gives you one last lick before he starts to speak. “My sweet loving wife, please do not hide those sweet noises you make. As your husband it’s my job to take care of you is it not? Please let me hear you my sweet darling.” He says as he spreads you legs a little wider before going back to eating you out. “Al- ah- Al please I- I want you to feel good as well.” You moaned out running your hands through his hair. He pulls away from your weeping cunt, his lips covered in your juices. “My dear, what kind of husband would I be if I couldn’t do something as simple as please my loving wife, hm?” He said as he lapped up your juices from your soaked pussy, causing your to moan and lightly tug on Alastor’s blue hair, making him groan against your pussy as he brought your hips closer to him. The vibrations made your back arch in pleasure as he continued his blissful assault on your pussy causing you to let out a squeal. He hummed with content knowing he was the one making you squeal and moan with pleasure. 

He brushes his fingers around your entrance before sliding one in an watching you arch your back and call out his name. “If only you could see how beautiful you look right now, my dear. Oh what lovely sounds you make.” He says before sliding another finger in and pumping them in and out of you. “Al can you- fuck can you please move a little- a little faster, pl-please” you slowly begin to move your hips against his fingers in an attempt to feel more of him.  
He gives you a half lidded smile filled with love and admiration and picked up the pace and observes you arch your back against the kitchen counter. He begins to mumble about how good you’ve been and what a kind and loving wife you’d be. The vibrations only made you get closer to your climax as you ran your hands through his hair.

Your moans, squeals and gasps are like music to Alastor’s ears. He curled his fingers against your g-spot and watched you come undone, feeling you hug his fingers as he pulled way to get a better look at you while using his other hand to hold your hips down against the counter as he continued his ministrations while relishing in your moans and squeals of pleasure just a little longer before slowing down and pulling his fingers out of you, and licking your juices of them. “I hope I was able to satisfy my dear wife.” As you tried to catch your breath you didn’t want him to be left without pleasure. “No I’m not, please let me make you feel good.” You panted. This took him by surprise “dearest this isn’t about me.” He said, even when he just wanted to make you feel good it seems as if you want him to feel good with you, that’s what he loves about you. “Darling I’ll be fine I promise, this is my time to treat you after how good you’ve been to me.” He said as he massages your hips. “It just doesn’t feel right to me that you’re not feeling good with me. Please alastor I want you inside me- to feel good with me.” He sighed but gave a soft smile, well if that’s what his little doe wants that who is he to deny her.  
“Very well darling.” He unzips his pants and pulls his cock out and gives it a few strokes, the tip was weeping just begging for release. He positioned himself at your entrance and slowly pushed himself in. He watched as your eyes rolled back as he held your hips in place. He slowly kept pushing himself in little by little not wanting to hurt his perfect wife. 

He couldn’t help but admire how well you took him and how your walls clenched around him not wanting to let go, the feeling also made him want to start rutting into you. But this wasn’t about him, it’s about you. So he’ll wait until you give him the go to start moving. “Oh my sweet darling, so good to me. You took me so well, my dear. Such a tight squeeze, fitting for a lovely little wife such as yourself. Such a lovely doe taking her mate completely with out any issues.” He cooed while you helplessly moaned and rolled your hips, eyes clenched shut. He moved his hips a little to test the waters and see if you were ready for him to move. When he saw you jolt and practically scream his name in pleasure he figured that, that was more than enough of a signal for him to start moving.

You felt so full, full of him. His mouth and fingers were good don’t get me wrong, but his cock was something else. You tried to roll your hips to him but his slow movements and his hands around your hips made it impossible to do anything of that sort, so all you could do is just moan in pleasure as you felt him slide all the way out and slowly push himself back in. “That’s It’s darling, that’s all I want you to do. Just keep making those sweet sounds for me won’t you? That’s more than enough for me.” You shuttered and moaned as he began to pick up the pace, your hands balled into fists. Your eyes rolled back as you felt him angle your hips to hit spots that his fingers or tongue couldn’t reach. “ beautiful, absolutely stunning. If only you could look at yourself, my dear.” He said and hit the spot that made you scream out his name. Your back arched once again as he began to lose his pace and started to become more sloppy as your walls began to spasm around him. Your orgasm hitting you like a ton of bricks, leaving you completely breathless. He thrusted a few more times before he came inside you. 

He watched you completely lose yourself to your own ecstasy. He didn’t pull out just yet but watched as you slowly came down from your high. When you finally opened your eyes you were met with him looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. “Are you satisfied now, little wife.” He gave you an innocent smile before pressing a kiss against your lips. “Yes. More than satisfied.” You sighed. “Well I guess we’ll have to test that won’t we?” he had a mischievous glint in his eyes before he thrusted into you one last time. “What do you mean te- ah!” You jolted and gasped, you were extremely sensitive from what he had done to you moments ago. You tried to gave him a disapproving look, but you couldn’t help but smile. “Happy with your proof now, husband?” He smiled as he slowly pulled out making you lightly whimper at the pleasure and the now empty feeling that you felt. “Very much so, my little wife.” He pressed one last kiss on your lips and carried you to your shared bedroom for aftercare.


End file.
